


Just Another Morning

by LilyTrudeau



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adalind's gone, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Sean and Sebastien raising Diana, Sebastien didn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTrudeau/pseuds/LilyTrudeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sean/Sebastien domestic AU where Adalind is gone and Sean and Sebastien are raising Diana. One shot for now, might add more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Morning

Sean slowly woke up to warm sunlight pouring through his bedroom window and the smell of blueberry pancakes. He looked over at the clock to see 8:30 displayed in bright red numbers. Thinking he must've forgotten to set his usual early alarm the night before, he got out of bed and walked downstairs. Walking into the kitchen he was greeted by Sebastien cooking what must've been the blueberry pancakes he'd smelled earlier, and Diana sitting at the kitchen table happily talking to her dad and swinging her little feet. He listened quietly to what must have been the tail end of her story from the doorway. "-And then in my dream, there was a puppy who was thiiiiis big", she stretched her arms out as wide as she could, "And he got to live with us and I named him meatball!" She finished with a bright smile. "You named him meatball? That's silly!" Sean commented, walking over to Diana. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, running over to him with her little arms outstretched. Sean picked her up and hugged her while she giggled "Yeah daddy," she said as he put her down, "if I had a puppy in real life I'd name it Pink." "That's a good name sweetie." Sebastien said with a smile as he set down a plate of pancakes at her seat. Diana ran over to the food, forgetting about pink puppies for now. "Good morning," Sebastien said cheerfully, "want some pancakes?" Sebastien asked cheerfully. Sean wrapped his arms around the smaller man affectionately and gave him a quick kiss. "I'd love some." He said with a smile


End file.
